Into the West
by Raye of the Sunshine
Summary: RokuNami. He's about to leave, and she speaks to him. songfic. With the Song "Into the West" from The Return of the King


Hey everyone! Okay, here's my excuse for updating NOTHING this past, like, month.

My dad is trying to recover some files that were on a piece of the external hardware on the computer downstairs. On this computer is my file for _Fire and Ice_, _Kyuubi Hallows _(I _swearrrr_ I was working on it!!), and my other stories I was working on. I am not allowed to so much as _touch_ the computer down there. So, I am stuck whimpering about how I can't access my precious files and how mad my readers must be (my _Kyuubi Hallows_ readers are already infuriated with me...).

So, well, I was bored. Here's my oneshot that was written... um... like three days ago. It will not make much sense without the lyrics being read along with it.

This is a few minutes before he leaves and does not include his encounter with Axel.

I do not own Kingdom Hearts II or Lord of the Rings. Well, I mean, I wish I did, because then I would let people know what is cannon in Kingdom Hearts. Seriously. And Lord of the Rings- come on, who DOESN'T want to own it?

_

* * *

_

Lay down,  
your sweet and weary head.

"Roxas… Come sleep," a pale girl said from the door. Her white skin and dress glowed in the weak moonlight.

_Night is falling.  
You have come to journey's end._

"Naminé… Just let me be," he said, staring up at the sky. She sighed and sat down next to him.

_Sleep now, and dream  
of the ones who came before._

"What's wrong now?" she asked.

_They are calling,  
from across a distant shore._

"I get the feeling that someone's depending upon my return… but I'm not returning," he said, still staring up at the sky.

_Why do you weep?  
What are these tears upon your face?_

Naminé reached over and touched his face. He didn't flinch away, but turned to her. "Roxas, don't worry. It's probably your Somebody's final mission. Why should you care?

_Soon you will see.  
All of your fears will pass away._

"I know… You should… but don't concern yourself over it too much.

_Safe in my arms,  
you're only sleeping._

"I'm here for you, and you'll be fine." She smiled. His mouth twitched upward in response.

_What can you see,  
on the horizon?_

"What's out there Naminé?" he asked, looking out again. She looked out as well.

_Why do the white gulls call?  
Across the sea,  
a pale moon rises._

"I see a future for us Nobodies. You and I will find our Somebodies, and…" She stopped.

_The ships have come,  
to carry you home._

"We'll be home." She finished awkwardly.

_And all will turn,  
to silver glass._

The peace shattered into glass. "No," he said softly. "Why would you let yourself disappear like that Naminé?"

_A light on the water.  
All souls pass.  
_

"All Nobodies are destined to die. I would rather live on in my Somebody than that," she said. "If I died, then… I wouldn't get to see you."

_Hope fades,  
Into the world of night._

"We live in the darkness," he said. "I see your point. I'd rather live on in my Somebody and see you everyday than to die and never see you.

_Through shadows falling,  
Out of memory and time._

"We'll forget each other though," Roxas warned in a soft voice.

_Don't say,  
We have come now to the end._

"No, we won't," she stated firmly. "We'll still remember each other. Our Somebodies will just have to do the remembering and feeling and… other things, for us."

_White shores are calling.  
You and I will meet again._

"Naminé," he whispered softly. "I must go." Her bright blue eyes looked into his intense blue eyes.

_And you'll be here in my arms,  
Just sleeping._

"I know," she said. "And when you come back, I'll be waiting with open arms."

_What can you see,  
on the horizon?_

"Naminé… If I had a heart, I'm sure…" he didn't finish. Instead, he jumped down below towards a place he could escape to.

_Why do the white gulls call?  
Across the sea,  
a pale moon rises._

"Roxas," she whispered, watching him as far as she could. "I'll miss you.

_The ships have come,  
to carry you home.  
_

"When you come back, I promise, we'll go home." She turned and went back into her room, shutting the door behind her.

_  
And all will turn,  
to silver glass._

Sitting down at her table, she opened her sketchbook and began to sketch. She'd draw a simple scene this time- a glass rose with two hands on it.

_A light on the water.  
_

He looked back only once. It was to look up to where her window would be—of course, it was blocked by some building—and to say one last thing.

_Grey ships pass  
Into the West._

_Naminé, if I had a heart, I'd tell you I love you._

There you go. Very short (655 words) but hopefully cute. Or something. I just HAD to write a RokuNami fanfic with this song. In fact, I'm going to write RokuNami for every song in Lord of the Rings with understandable words (I am debating about the lament for Gandalf, but seeing as that is about Gandalf, it'd be hard... don't count on it).


End file.
